Embodiments of the present inventions relate generally to the field of regulated pay computer-controlled games, either pay-for-play (e.g. entertainment arcades, amusement arcades) or pay-for-wager (e.g. casino, video lottery. Fixed Odds Betting gaming machines or FOBT).